veneticafandomcom-20200215-history
No Questions Asked
Scarlett must obtain (steal) a package from the Order of the Holy Seal guildhall and take it to the Arsenal District. Getting the Quest Scarlett should visit the Hooded Wings guildhall, go down to the basement catacombs (via the side door in the main hall), and ask Grimm for work. Grimm will give Scarlett this quest after she has completed the Signal Fires quest without asking questions. This quest is optional. Scarlett may elect to do it to increase her Experience and Reputation. The Quest Grimm tells Scarlett to go to the Order of the Holy Seal guildhall to steal a special package from a storeroom. To do so, he will give her some Grey Mountain Herb (an adictive narcotic) to distracted the guild's guard. Then she is to take the package to the Arsenal District. Prerequisites * Scarlett must be a member of the Hooded Wings. * Signal Fires - Scarlett must pick up a package from the Harbor and complete this quest. At the end of the Signal Fires quest, Scarlett must not ask Master Deimos any questions about the package or its owner. (If she asks questions, she will receive The Longest Journey quest instead.) Fulfilling the Quest Scarlett should go to the courtyard of the Order of the Holy Seal guildhall. In addition to the weapons teacher, Rangar, there will be a guard in the courtyard, beside the stairs (not up the stairs.) Speak to the guard to offer him the Grey Mountain Herb to receive the key to the Storage Room. The storage room is right under the stairs. Enter, open the chest, and take the package. Before Scarlett can leave the storage room, a guild guardsman will enter. Scarlett can either talk her way out of it or boldly admit she's stealing and kill the guild member, depending on whether she's feeling Honorable or Villainous. (Would she even be doing this quest if she was feeling noble?) (Click on the map to enlarge it.) After collecting the package, Scarlett should take it to the Arsenal District. She is to leave it in a barrel down at the canal level, right under the Ambrosial Lotus brothel. When she reaches the right barrel, the game will prompt her to "use" it. After leaving the package, Rangar will suddenly appear and confront Scarlett with her thievery. She will have to kill the weapons master (which will earn her 500 points to Experience and Rangar's Blade, a formidable weapon (damage 81, +36, sell for 1200 ducats.) Scarlett should return to the Hooded Wings guildhall and report to Grimm again to complete the quest. (He will also tell her to visit Master Deimos to collect an extra reward.) Rewards Adds 1000 points to Scarlett's Experience (plus 500 points for killing Rangar.). (No change to her Reputation.) After reporting to Master Deimos as well, Scarlett will receive 2500 ducats and a Storm Potion as a bonus reward. Plus she can keep or sell Rangar's sword (damage 81, +36, sell for 1200 ducats.) Completing this quest also awards the Hooded Wings Complete Achievement (Trophy). (This is the final quest for the Hooded Wings guild.) Related Quests This is the final quest for the Hooded Wings guild. * Signal Fires - retrieve a package from the Harbor. How Scarlett complete this quest will determine whether she gets the No Questions Asked quest or The Longest Journey quest. * The Longest Journey - Deliver a letter to Akbah in the Juma Tribal Lands. Scarlett will get either the No Questions Asked quest or The Longest Journey quest, but not both, depending on how she competes the Signal Fires quest. Category:Quest Category:Hooded Wings Quest